


Let’s Start By Being Friends

by RyeBread_APH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RomaCan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeBread_APH/pseuds/RyeBread_APH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas is stuck in the world meeting and keeps his eyesight adjusted to his crush~<br/>--Mild Swearing-- Sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Start By Being Friends

Let’s Start By Being Friends

The world meeting took place as usual, everyone was fighting over the littlest of things, Ludwig was trying to calm everyone down and Matthew was being unnoticed. Lovino kicked his boots up onto the meeting table and leaned back in his chair, tucking his hands away in between the chair and his dark hair. “All this fucking yelling is giving me a damn headache” he groaned. “It’ll be over soon, Lovi, don’t worry” Antonio smiled from next to him. These meetings barely ever availed to anything, honestly the main reason Lovino showed up to these was to stare at his love- no not Antonio. 

“Lovino, not boots on the table please” Ludwig sternly said, glancing down at the Italian man. Lovino made a small grunting noise and placed his boots back on the floor, placing his arms on the table and resting his head on them. He stared across the room and his eyes filled with lust as they landed upon the shy Canadian. He was almost the exact opposite of Lovino but he still loved him nonetheless.

The meeting ended with no solution and Lovino was still in his small haze about Matthew. “Lovino! We’re leaving” Antonio said cheerfully, shaking his shoulder to get the mans attention. Lovino took a quick glance at the door and noticed Matthew was about to leave, he jumped up from the chair and ran over to the door, stopping Matthew in his tracks. At this point there was no going back for him, he had to cover up why he did it and fast. “S-Sorry.” He stuttered, rubbing the nape of his neck and burying his red face into his shoulder. “I guess you didn’t see me” Matthew awkwardly smiled. Lovino had a sense of assertiveness come upon him. For some reason that remark ticked him off. “No actually, I saw you and I wanted to talk to you, I think you are polite, cute and someone that I don’t deserve but I can’t hold this back anymore, I really like you and anyone who can’t see you is missing out on the beauty you hold” Lovino said in a single string of words, his face turning red as he ran short of breath.

Everyone left in the room stood there in shock. Matthew was red in the face as was Antonio but not because he was happy for Lovino. The Italian man attempted to apologize but it just turned into a massive jumble of random sounds, then he ran straight out of the room, tears gradually pricking at his eyes as he ran out of the building. Even after he left, everyone still stood there in shock. Matthew brought himself to his senses and decided to chase after him “Lovino!” he called out, running out of the building and swiftly looking around for the dark haired tsundere.

His eyes set upon a person underneath a tree on a hill, tucked up in a ball. That had to be him. Matthew jogged over to him and sat next to the man. “Lovi, I didn’t think you felt that way about me but...” he paused as Lovino looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. Matthew let out a deep sigh “But I don’t think you know me well enough to like me, after all we barely talk” he finished his sentence with a slight awkward laugh in attempt to make the situation more cheerful. 

“Let’s start by being friends, eh?” Matthew said as he held out his hand for Lovino to shake. “Okay” Lovino’s sad expression turned into a bright one as he shook the Canadian’s hand.

A/N: Yeah well that’s it... I literally wrote this to prepare for my NAPLAN exam next week and I suck at creative stuff so this probably sucks. The ending was kind of different from what I planned but I feel like it’s a bit more interesting than ‘they both fell in love, the end’ I honestly don’t know... Please point out any errors I made and any tips I can use to improve c:


End file.
